Johnny's Guardian
by Left4Done
Summary: Johnny's life turns for the better when his brother Kyle moves out and allows Johnny to live with him. No beatings, no harm done to little Johnny. Well, until they are forced to live with his parents again. Help is needed for both boys. Johnny's savior, Kyle, Is his last chance at happiness. But yet ... Everything ... feels so ... distant. As if ... reality isn't truly reality.
1. Johnny's brother

**Well, This is my first story. I hope you like it. Review, favorite, follow. No flaming!**

Chapter 1

*Kyle's P.O.V*

This isn't what I expected. If I wanted to, I could have just moved away. But … He's stopping me. He's all I have left. If I moved then he would be forced to go back to Mom and Dad. They would beat him. I can't see him like that anymore. He's my younger brother … well by a month … but he's still my younger brother and I'm the barrier between them. Then there are the Socs that got to us today. They had switches and bike chains. We got beat badly but I got the worse of it. I was trying to protect him … but it didn't work. Last thing I remember is getting pushed into an emergency room and people hollering something. Then everything went black.

"Hey." A voice called from next to me.

I heard a distant beeping, My heart monitor, and his breathing. He was breathing heavily. Panting almost. I opened my rather black eyes and fixed them onto the dark figure standing next to my bed. He had a sincere look on his face and his blonde hair coated with rain.

"Hey." I croaked.

"You feelin' okay?" He ran his rough fingers across a my tanned skin that looks paler than usual.

"Yeah …" I mustered up the energy to answer.

"Johnny is doing just fine." He assured me.

He knew my question before I asked it. Dally always knew me like he knew Johnny. Inside and out. I forced a smile upon my face and my eyes welled up with tears. The pain was like getting hit by a truck. Unbearable. I know I'm not going to die. I've seen people die and they were in pain greater than mine.

"You're a good brother, Kyle." Dally gave me a heart warming smile.

"Th-Thanks." I stammered.

A dark figure staggered in. My tears blurred my vision and all I could see were blobbed shapes. I think its Ponyboy. Its his height.

"Hey." The meek voice came from the figure.

It was Johnny's sweet voice. How is he already out of the bed and ready to go" Well, he was beaten better than me. Wait … no beating is good. Okay, his beating wasn't as bad. That sounds better.

"H-Hey, Johnny." My voice made me sound better than my current state.

"Thanks for protecting me." Johnny grabbed my left hand with his soft hands.

"No problem, kiddo." A warm tear streamed down my face.

I don't like to cry in front of anyone. Not even Johnny, but it fell on accident. Though I don't have the strength in my body to wipe it away, I would have found away to hide it if I knew I was gonna cry.

"Come on. Don't cry." Johnny wiped away the tear.

"Sorry. It hurts." I said shutting my eyes tightly.

I know Johnny doesn't like seeing me hurt so this must be hard for him. I could only imagine the pain.

"The doctors said you can go home in another hour." Johnny caressed my hand.

I nodded slightly and slowly laid my head into the white pillow behind me. I soon fell asleep without noticing.

"Kyle … Kyle. Wake up." A soft voice call me name as someone gently shook me.

I opened my eyes and met with emerald eyes. They belonged to Ponyboy.

"Hey." I sat up and gingerly rubbed my eyes.

Hey, I'm not hurting anymore. Cool …

"Johnny wanted me to wake you up." A smiled at me.

I nodded and proceeded to get up. I slipped on my all black shirt and made sure I had pants on before I finally got to my feet. I did. I slipped on my tie-dyed converse shoes. Long story short, Johnny and Ponyboy thought it would be funny if they tie-dyed my only pair of shoes. They're blue and red so I guess they look cool.

We continued out the door and met two others waiting. Darry and Soda. They were standing talking to Dally and Johnny until I came into view. Soda walked over with a smile plastered on his face.

"You're a good brother." He slapped my back.

A paralyzing pain surged through my body and I fell to the ground. All eyes fixed on me and some people stifled a giggled. Bitch it hurt!

"Soda, are you that stupid?" Darry glared.

"I dropped out of school, right?" He laughed.

I got up and glared at him. I five-starred his back and he fell to the ground.

"How does it feel?" I snickered.

He arched his back and fell back to the ground. He repeated this motion a few more times and I watched as he squirmed. I had to look away before I laughed.

"So what should we do?" Dally asked lighting a kool.

"Anything we want. We are outside society, right?" Ponyboy laughed.

"That limits our options to everything." I kicked a pop can over to Darry.

Darry looked at me then the can. He kicked it to me. I kicked it back. He kicked it to me. I kicked it back. We repeated this cycle. Everyone sat mesmerized by the can kicking until Soda remarked …

"Why the hell is there a pop can on the floor of the hospital?"

All eyes fixed on him. We all laughed but I stayed silent. Yeah. Why is there a pop can on floor of a hospital? Hmm … who will know?

"Hey, Kyle? Can we go home?" Johnny tugged on my shirt.

I looked down at him. His innocent face caked with pain made me give in.

"Whatever you want kid." I picked a hair out of my mouth.

Ew.

We walked home in silence. We were both in pain after the beating today. The sun was setting and this was when creeps came out. Some offer drugs, some ask for money, on even asked if I wanted make up. Do I look like a girl!

A scarlet Mustang pulled and rolled down its window.

"Hey! Give us money and we'll leave you alone." The Soc sneered.

We kept walking like we didn't hear them. I could sense Johnny's fear.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He stopped the car and confronted up.

"Buzz off! We don't have money!" I growled.

"Well looks like you're getting beat." He slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Shit.

_**Did you like it? Review, favorite, follow.**_


	2. A Love of Food

**Well, This is my first story. I hope you like it. Review, favorite, follow. No flaming!**

Chapter 2

*Kyle's P.O.V*

I have to get Johnny out of here. Anywhere where he's safe. Anywhere but here. We just got back from the hospital. We're in no shape to fight.

I grasp Johnny's hand and pull him close. Closer the better. I flick out my blade and aim it at the Socs.

"Leave us alone! We already got beat today." I barked.

"Like that's gonna stop us." He sneered and slapped the blade to the ground.

The metal screeched as it slid across the ground. We back up until we hit a brick wall. I didn't know what to do. We're cornered and no self-defense. They closed in on us and we watched in terror.

"Let's start with you." The burly Soc grabbed me by my hair and threw me.

I knew Johnny was next and I wouldn't be able to protect him.

*3rd person*

"Run!" Kyle screamed as a foot connected with his ribs.

Johnny looked at him hesitantly then took off. He wanted to help but knew he was no match against the five Socs. He ran. He looked for help. Looked at Buck's place. No Dally. The Dingo. No Two-Bit. The DX. No Soda or Steve. So he went back for Kyle, not knowing if they would still be there. Luckily, they weren't. He moved over to the teen and shook him lightly.

"Kyle. C'mon, Kyle. Get up." His voice a little shaky.

Kyle laid motionless. Only small breaths let Johnny know he was still alive.

"Kyle, Please. Get up." His voice cracked but he didn't care.

No movement.

"Kyle! Get up!" He cried out but still no movement.

Kyle was out cold. Kyle only took in short breaths but held it for a long time. Johnny sat worriedly. He didn't know what to do.

"Kyle … Please." Johnny hugged Kyle as a tear shot down his face.

"J-J … J-John … n-ny … s-sto … s-stop." Kyle stammered with fists forming, trying to hold back the urge to cry.

Johnny moved back and looked at Kyle. His eye was half-open and the other one was swollen. Cuts and bruises painted his body. There were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more grayish, but still looked just as bad. And they were all over him. It was horrible. Maroons and crimsons blended with the purple. Each moment he lost more than what was noticed.

"We have to get you cleaned up." Johnny attempted to help Kyle up but stopped. Kyle was too weak to walk and Johnny wasn't strong enough to carry Kyle.

"Th-There are qu-quarters in my b-back pocket … C-Call Darry …" He stammered.

*Darry's P.O.V*

"God, I just got cleaning the kitchen and now's the time you decide to have a food fight?" I stood in the door way fuming with anger.

"Chillax, Superman. It's not like it's the entire house." Steve maneuvered pass the mess.

There was a mix of chocolate syrup, egg yolks and shells, beer, ketchup, and mustard splattered across the floor. Cake splattered across the ceiling and salt and pepper poured all over the counter. It looked like a work of art if you saw what color the food items made in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, but you're not the one cleaning it up." I growled.

"Darry, calm d-" Ponyboy stopped mid sentence. They cake on the ceil fell and landed on him, causing fudge and chocolate chips to shroud his body.

"Karma." I stated as he walked over to the chiming phone.

"Darrel Curtis speaking." I had to sound serious incase if it was my boss.

"Darry … Its Johnny. Kyle's hurt. We got attacked again. He took the beating for me and he can't move. He's to weak to. We thought maybe you could come pick us up or something." Johnny sounded too calm for what just happened.

"I'll be right there." I muttered and slammed the phone down.

"Don't touch the mess. I clean it up when I get home." I said sternly as I quickly put on my shoes.

If I don't sound so angry all the time then no one takes me seriously. Incompetent fools …

"It's not like I was going to clean it up anyways." Two-Bit gave a toothy grin.

*Kyle's P.O.V*

God! This hurts! Please just make it go away. Make all of it go away. It's too much. I can't handle this.

"Darry said he's coming." Johnny walked over and smiled down at me.

He sounded calm. Why is he saw calm about this? It doesn't seem like himself to be calm in a situation like this.

"W-Why … y-you s-so c- … calm?" I mustered up the energy to say.

"Because you did it protect me. I'm still a bit worried but happiness is what comes over me for now." Johnny's smile got bigger.

"I'll d-do … anyth-thing t-to … protect y-you." I stammered.

His smile …

A truck came roaring up and that's all I remember before blacking out.

*3rd person.*

Darry stopped the truck and took a quick glance before wincing back in disgust.

"God, not even a block away from the hospital." He quickly grabbed Kyle and gently put him into the truck.

Johnny sat on the other side of Kyle and looked at him intently.

'_He'll do anything to protect me but I can't do one thing to help him …'_ Johnny thought with a grimace on his face.

"Don't worry, Johnny. He'll be better soon." Darry assured him.

"I know … he always does." Johnny sifted his hand through Kyle's black, unkempt hair.

They carried him inside. Well, Darry did at least. They laid his motionless body on the couch and the gang looked in hatred.

"How could they …" Ponyboy said sorrowfully.

"Second time today …" Steve said shaking his head.

"Those little-" Dally went on using some very colorful language that he learned from New York.

"How about you guys go watch a movie or somthin'. I need to clean the kitchen and Kyle needs his sleep." Darry said grabbing a mop and a garbage can.

They all agreed and walked out the door.

*Darry's P.O.V*

I set the bucket in the bathtub to fill up and walked back out to the living room where Kyle was sleeping, but instead of sleeping, he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep. You'll need it." I stated moving back into the kitchen to scope out the mess.

"I don't need rest. I need something to do. I can't sleep all day." He muttered.

I looked at the nearest clock. 9:30

"It's 9:30. You could be asleep and wake up at morning."

"I'll- … What is that." He walked over to the kitchen and saw the mess.

"Ponyboy, Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve decided to have a food fight." I chuckled at seeing the four again.

"I'll help." Kyle went and retrieved the half full bucket.

*Kyle's P.O.V*

God that bucket was heavy.

"Okay. Get the cake off the ceiling." He took the bucket from me and pointed to the big brown blotch on the ceiling.

Still looks good.

"Okay." I made my way over to the counted and clambered up to it.

I jumped up, grabbed the cake, and fell down. My feet didn't make its way back to the counter and I feel into the pool of condiments.

"I'm a dirty boy!" I splashed my hands into the mixture.

"Yes you are now get out." He held his hand out for me to grab.

I grabbed it and tugged too hard. He fell in too and a big splash engulfed the two of us. We looked at each other and laughed a little. I set my foot down to get up but I failed and slipped and fell onto Darry. I was basically straddling him and my heart was racing. I felt my cheeks burn and I got nervous. He leaned forwards and now my back is in the slosh.

"I win." He smiled and fell back to his back.

Oh … he thought we were wrestling …

"Whatever, give me your arms." I said extending mine forwards.

He did what I told him to do and we put our feet together.

"Pull." I said and pulled back.

He did the same and we jumped up into the air. Our lips collided and I jumped back. We looked at each other with the same blush painted onto our cheeks.

Was it bad that I liked it …

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	3. Showering Thoughts

**Well, This is my first story. I hope you like it. Review, favorite, follow. No flaming!**

Chapter 3

*Kyle's P.O.V*

I pressed my hand to my lips but his taste was still on them. Our eyes stayed locked.

I don't know what to do! Should I say something?! This is so weird?!

"Umm …" That's all I could get out of my mouth.

Should we talk about what happened or should we just pretend it didn't happen?! I think I'm freaking out about something so little … But why am I blushing?! Why is he blushing?! Sinse when did I blush?! Did I leave the heat on at home?! Sheep! Cow! Taco! Now I can't think straight …

"W-Well …" He blinked.

I still stood shocked with a look that said I was deep in thought.

Does he like potato chips?! Why are tomatoes red? Why can't they be blue? I would like to eat a blue tomato!

"Kyle." He saw the look on my face but I ignored him.

Foot! Ball! Football! Does he play football? He looks like he plays football. Why are football balls oval shape? Why can't they be square? Then I guess they wouldn't be balls then. They would be cubes! Footcube! Football with cubes instead of oval thingies!

"Kyle!" He was now inches away from my face.

I snapped out of thought when he yelled. I winced at the distance between us. I looked back at him and saw the same blush that was on his face moments ago.

"Why were you blushing after … you know what happened?" He mumbled.

"I should be asking you the same question." I shifted my wait to my left foot.

He looked at me shocked.

*Darry's P.O.V*

Damn! He noticed!

"I don't know! Lets just clean this up and washed up. Pretend this never happened." I growled.

He nodded and proceeded to wash the floors with me. We cleaned up the salt and pepper. Not that hard. Then the mixture in the middle of the kitchen. It was more mixed because of us but it was easier to clean up. Then there was the cake. I lifted him on top of my shoulders and he washed the ceiling. After that, we were done. I looked over at him and he was deep in thought again. Probably because of _It_.

"Kyle. There's a bathroom up stairs and there's a shower. I'll get you some of Soda's clothes and you can spend the night." I snapped my fingers in front of his face before talking.

He looked at me then nodded. He ran up the stairs and shut the bathroom door behind him. I walked into the kids room and pulled out some sweat pants and a T-shirt. I grabbed a towel and set it outside the door. I knocked.

"It's outside the door when you're done." I yelled over the running water.

"Okay." A muffled voice answered.

*Kyle's P.O.V*

I let the water cascade down my condiment filled cuts and thought about what happened. There goes my first kiss … But at least it was with someone I wouldn't mind having it with. I still tasted him on my lips. Is it bad that I liked it? Of course it's bad! What am I thinking?! But … I did …

"How am I going to tell Johnny?" I thought out loud as I remembered my letter.

*Flashback*

"Okay, I'll be right up." Kyle smiled.

He reached his hand into the mailbox. He pulled out junk mail and a letter with his name on it. He tore it open. It read:

_Dear Kyle Cade,_

_You have failed to pay 3 months rent. You are now being forced to move out. You have one week to move out or we'll throw you out._

_Sorry for the inconvenience,_

_Mr. Conroy_

His heart almost stopped. He is forced to move back in with Mom and Dad. But, Johnny will be beat.

He begged and beg for another month but they denied it. He is forced to move out

*End of Flashback*

I have two more days left. Two more days till Johnny is forced to be beat again. I can't let that happen.

I quickly washed my self then turned off the water. I reached for the clothes outside and wiped every wet part of me with the towel. I put on the clothes and walked down the stairs. Darry wasn't done yet. I laid on the couch and watched what was left on T.V.

*Darry's P.O.V*

"God, I can still taste him." I growled to myself.

"But … it tastes good." I slowly licked my lips before realizing how wrong that sounded.

"No. This isn't right. I can't like the way he tastes. His lips were soft … Who cares!" I kicked my self mentally.

"I'm talking to myself now. Okay. I'll think this out later." I said before quickly washing myself then rubbed the towel against my wet body.

I walk out into the living room and see Kyle laying on the couch. I look over at the recliner and see its fill with laundry that need to be folded. Soda said he was gonna do it so now my only choice is the ground.

"You can lay up here with me." Kyle said making room.

I looked at him as I bit my lip with concentration. Should I do it? He is the one who invited me over so I wouldn't be the considered gay if anyone called us it. Well then again, I am the one who chose to sit with him.

"Are you gonna lay down or not?" Kyle looked at me.

I nodded and made my way over to the couch and laid down. It wasn't made for the two of us.

"I have and idea but … It might be too awkward for you." He looked at me with an embarrassed look on his face

"What is it?" I asked considering it was already awkward between us.

"Put your arm around me." He half smiled.

At first I thought he was kidding but he was serious. I put my arm around him and it made a lot more room.

*3rd Person*

The two sat comfortably with Darry holding Kyle. Kyle was warm to Darry and Darry loved the feeling. Kyle laid his head on Darry's chest and soon the two slept comfortably.

'_I think I like him …'_

_**Review!**_


	4. Inside the Nightmare

**Well, This is my first story. I hope you like it. Review, favorite, follow. No flaming!**

**Follow me on Instagram for polls, updates, teasers, and much more. **

**Instagram: of_risks_and_death**

Chapter 3

*3rd person*

"Ngg! Hmm! Ngg!" Kyle wimpered.

"Ngg! Gah!" He screamed but muffled the noise so no one heard.

Kyle looked back at Darry and jumped.

'_Why did I just jump?'_

He shook his head and close to Darry. He found it uncomfortable. Actually he found it terrorizing. He didn't remember what happened in the nightmare that made him afraid of the man but all he knew that he was afraid of him. He laid further away from his than normal and fell back asleep

*Darry's P.O.V*

"Look at these little fags." Dally's voice said from next to me.

My eyes shot open and I looked at him. His eye glued to the T.V where it showed two Socy men doing a news report. I laid back and rubbed my eyes. My heart was pounding by the misunderstanding, but god that scared me. I then looked at Alec and he was glaring at me.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes and turned over.

Dammit. Made him mad. Maybe he's not a morning person.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen. Soda already started his specialty of purple pancakes, green eggs, and blue sausage.

"Oh, You were laying there? I didn't see ya. Did Darry squish ya?" I heard Two-Bit in the other room.

"Nah. I was laying on him more than he was laying on me." I could imagine the smile on his face.

I walked over the living room.

"Whose hungry?" I leaned in the door way.

Soda, Ponyboy, Kyle, and Dally rose their hands. Five plates. There is not enough for five. I guess I'm not eating.

I handed out each plate then sat next to Kyle.

*Kyle's P.O.V*

Darry's not eating? I'm a guest. He should be eating.

"Eat." I handed him the plate.

"No, it's fine." He smiled and pushed the plate away.

"Please. Just eat." I shoved the plate right back at him.

He looked at the food. He took deep thought about it then grasped the plate. He took it and started chowing down. God, he ate fast.

My stomach growled and I clutched it. He immediately stopped chewing and looked at me. I smiled and waved a little. He knew I was hungry.

"You're hungry now eat." He growled.

I flinched. I thought he was gonna hit me. Why? I don't know. I'm not scared of him. Am I?

"Why did you flinch?" He asked cocking a brow.

Something about him made me afraid. I don't even know what he did. What happened in that nightmare? I shouldn't worry about that nightmare now. I have to tell Johnny.

I shook my head and looked Johnny.

"Hey … umm .. Johnny." I hated to see the look on his face after the new but I have to tell him.

"What?" He smiled at me.

I got to do it. I don't want to, but I have to …

"We have to move back in with Mom and Dad." I said as if it was poison on my tongue.

He smile turned into a frown and he looked at the ground.

I knew this would happen. God only if I had the money … being a waiter doesn't pay you that much.

"Do we have to?" He asked quietly.

"I wont let them touch you. I promise." I got up and walked over to him.

He stood up and smiled.

"Let's go gets our things." He walked over and slipped his shoes on.

We arrived at the apartment complex and our stuff was already packed with a note on top. It read:

'_You took too long so we packed it for you.' _

"Umm thanks?" I thought out loud.

Good thing we didn't have any furniture in there or we would be screwed.

Johnny grabbed his bag and I grabbed mine. Well, we don't know whose clothes are in whose bag so we just grabbed a bag. We continued till we were at the front stairs of the hell hole.

*Johnny's P.O.V*

Golly, please don't let them hurt me. Kyle please protect me.

Kyle slowly turned the door knob. The door screeched and moaned as we opened it. We were already met with the devils themselves.

"Why isn't it little Johnny." Dad said with a sneer.

A barrier stepped in front of me and its black eyes were bold.

"No. You're not touching him." Kyle growled.

"It's him or you." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Something I never want to hear.

"Beat me! I don't care!" He growled.

What! No! You're going to far to protect me!

"Kyle, no." I tugged on his shirt.

"I said-"

Dad hit him in the face with a steel frying pan. I wanted to scream at him, but couldn't find it in myself to do it. I'm too shy. Too … scared. When he was done stumbling, he stood up and glared at Dad. A stream of blood poured from his nose.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted.

No … shut up.

Dad came full force and hit him dead on. A ringing sound came from the frying pan and I wanted to cry. He's taking this protection thing too far. He stood up straight. More blood poured from his nose.

"No … stop." I whispered.

I was unheard. More blows happened, accompanied by blood and crying. Of course, I'm the one crying. He fell the floor with a thump and I cried out his name. I ran to his side and shook him.

"Kyle! Kyle!" I panicked.

"Get him upstairs!" Dad commanded.

I grabbed him using all my strength, barely being able to pick him up, then carried him up the stairs. I laid him on my bed and sort of stared at him.

"Ngg! Ngg!" I whimpered and tossed.

Huh? A nightmare?

*Kyle's Nightmare*

"N-No!" Kyle attempted to move but his body didn't allow him.

"Calm down. You're mine now." A familiar ran a knife slowly against Kyle's bleeding skin.

"W-what happened to you?" Kyle asked nervously as the walls around him flooded with the color red.

"Shut up! Yell a secret of yours!" The familiar demanded as he slammed the knife to Kyle's neck.

*Outside the dream. 3rd person*

"I'm in love with Darry Curtis!" Kyle shouted as he sprung up from the nightmare.

Johnny looked at him with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. What he just heard changed his point of view on Kyle. Kyle opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Johnny he clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

"Did you hear that?" Kyle asked franticly.

Johnny slowly nodded his head and continued to look art Kyle with awe.

**_Dont forget to follow me on instagram for feed and other things on dah stories! of_risks_and_death_**


	5. Imagination

**Well, This is my first story. I hope you like it. Review, favorite, follow. No flaming!**

**Follow me on Instagram for polls, updates, teasers, and much more. **

**Instagram: of_risks_and_death**

Chapter 4

*Kyle's P.O.V*

No. Why!? Why?! Why did I just blurt that out! This can't be true! This is the true nightmare! Yeah! If I just close my eyes, this will all go away. I shut my eyes tightly. I reopened them and still saw Johnny staring at me. His black, innocent eyes staring into my soul. Why now …

"J-Johnny?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah." He kept his stare that bothered me.

"How disgusting am I? How disgraceful? How much do you hate me?" I knew the answers to all the questions.

1) Very 2) Unbelievably 3) I can't even look at you. Yep that's what he'll say.

"You're not any of that. It's just … something to adjust to." Johnny said scratching the back of his head.

"Well … It's true. I am in love of him. We actually kissed accidentally. That's where it started …" I said awkwardly.

Johnny half closed his eyes in confusion.

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?" He laughed.

"We were cleaning up the food fight and we were doing the way to get up and we ended up kissing. We blushed afterwards so now I like him." I smirked.

I looked down at my clothes. Ugh …

"I'm still in Soda's clothes …" I groaned.

Johnny laughed and got up. He's so understanding … I love Johnny. He's the best brother ever.

"Let's go back to Darry's and get your clothes." Johnny held out his hand to help me up.

"Hehe!" I laughed at Darry's name and accepted his hand.

Johnny rolled his eyes and we walked out of the house.

*Darry's P.O.V*

"He left his clothes here? I guess I should wash them." I told to myself.

Since when do I talk to myself? Wow, I need a life …

"Darry! Where are my good pants?" Soda walked up with a towel around his waist.

"Right here." I threw the pair of jeans at his face.

"Thank ya!" He beamed and went to go change.

I grabbed Kyle's clothes and threw them into the washer machine. I heard a _'Clank' _as I threw them in and took out his pants. He had a belt on it, but no ordinary belt. It had bottle caps on it and it hooked together like a seat belt. Looked cool to me.

"Hey, Johnny." My ears perked up to the sound of Ponyboy's voice.

"Hey, Pony. We're here for Kyle's clothes." Johnny's soft was barely heard.

"I'm washing them now. Kyle, did you make this belt?" I walked over and showed off his belt.

"Yeah, I did." He smiled.

God, his smile …

"It's really cool." I smiled and handed him the belt.

He grabbed it and threw it around his waist. It hung loosely as he stood with his weight on his left foot. God, his body …

"Thanks." He beamed.

I examined his face. Something seemed off about it. Now I'm staring at his face … this is **REALLY **getting out of control. Then I realize …

"What happened? You have bruises all over your face." I cupped my hands around his cheeks to look at a purple spot on his forehead.

*Kyle's P.O.V*

"I umm …" I started as I felt my cheeks get hot.

His hands are really rough. He must work a lot. He should take some breaks. Spend time with me!

"What happened?" He raised a brow.

"He protected me from my dad and … well I think you get the rest of it." Johnny answered for me.

Thanks Johnny …

"Fists?" Darry asked looking into my eyes now.

"No. A frying pan." I half smiled.

"Ouch." He gave me an uneasy look.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry about it." I pushed his hands away from my cheeks.

He nodded and proceeded to the washer machine as it rang. He put them into another machine and closed the lid. He then walked back over to us.

"So you want dinner while you wait for your clothes?" Darry asked walking into the kitchen.

Should I eat? I'm not that hungry. Dinner? Time sure does pass.

"Nah, I'm good." I walked up next to him.

I took a giant whiff and the smell of Darry was soon to follow. He smells amazing! he doesn't smell like cologne though. Smells more natural. Not like sweat or anything like that. More like coffee. Coffee to me smells good. I **LOVE **the way coffee smells. Well, I guess it's not natural anymore. More like a picked up smell? I'm over thinking this … HE JUST SMELLS GOOD, OKAY!

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" He looked down at me concerned.

"No, I'm good." I smiled.

He smiled then shook his head and retrieved a pot. I saw his cheeks turn a light pink color. Why? I don't know … Maybe he likes me … hopefully.

"Whatcha makin'?" I asked taking a seat on the counter.

"Spaghetti." He said filling it with water and put it on the stove.

"That's nice." I swung my legs.

He glanced at me and grabbed a pan out of a cupboard. He filled it with raw meat and set it on the stove to cook.

"Why you so happy?" He stood in close in front of me with his thighs pressed against my legs to make sure I don't kick him I assume.

"Can I not be happy?" I smiled up at Darry.

"No." He began to slowly lean down.

I closed my eyes and readied for him. There was a loud sizzling next to us and we quickly looked over. The water was bubbling over and he had to quickly stir it.

**GOD DAMMIT WATER!**

*Darry's P.O.V*

Dammit! Was he going to kiss me back though? Does he also like me? GAH!

I slowly stirred the water and added the noodles. I stole glances at him and saw he was biting his lip in concentration. Maybe he was gonna kiss me also. Maybe he's thinking of not talking to me all together.

[Kyle's thoughts]

Was he really going to kiss me?

Does he also like me?

What if the light was in his eyes so he was leaning down to get it out of his eyes?

What if he like potatoes?!

THE KETCHEP! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE FUCKING PUDDING!

[End of Kyle's thoughts]

Nah … He would still talk to me … right?

"Kyle?" I looked over at him nervously.

"Yah?" He looks at me with the smile he had before I attempted to kiss him.

"You looked like you were thinking hard. What about?" I acted like I didn't try to kiss him.

"Nothin' you should be worried about." He said simply.

"Good. Keep it that way. I don't want to be worrying for about you." I smiled and poured the sauce onto the meat and mixed it up.

"Sir yes, sir." He smiled as he rose two fingers to his forehead and pushed them off.

I laughed and aimed my attention at the food cooking in front of me. I guess I should be keeping all my attention on the food but Kyle keeps my attention longer. I don't know what I'm saying anymore.

*Kyle's P.O.V*

Well, umm … okay. Why the hell did I say that? I swear I don't know what I'm doing around him …

"I'm going outside." I said and hopped off the counter and walked out the door.

I sat on the wooden stairs and looked up at the shining gems. They looked cool. They always used to calm me. I don't know why. They just do. I then looked at the ground and thought about … everything. Darry, Johnny, Mom and Dad … everybody too.

I heard the door open and close and Darry sat beside me. He dug his fork into the spaghetti and brought it to his mouth. Noodles squirmed as he brought it to his mouth. Gross …

"So what were you thinking so hard about?" Darry looked over at me with a red spot on his cheek.

I wiped it off with my thumb and smiled.

"Thinking about you." I felt my cheeks burn.

*Darry's P.O.V*

So he does like me!

"Hey, I need to tell you something. Something important. Something you have to promise me you wont tell anyone." Kyle gave me an uneasy look.

"Promise." I beamed.

"I-…" His voice went silent afterwards. His lips kept moving but I couldn't hear anything.

"What?" I cocked a brow.

His lips moved but no sound. A white flash covered my vision and Kyle was a blur.

"Kyle! What are you saying?" I hollered.

His lips moved. Again, no words. A white flash covered my vision again. I blinked and opened my eyes. I wasn't on the front steps. I was staring at a news paper. The bold letters read: _'Falling in love with someone you shouldn't?'_ I shook my head and looked over to the kitchen. Soda and Ponyboy were making spaghetti. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to. Kyle wasn't real. It was only a day dream. But it felt so real …

_**The end**_


End file.
